The House of Singing Death
by WolfSoul7
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu are lost in a forest and find something that they soon hope they haven't never even heard about... What possibly could make these two creepy member of Akatsuki afraid? Rated M just to be sure. Blood, violence, swearing etc.


**The House Of Singing Death**

My new story about my favourite Akatsuki members. I'm extremely busy right now but if you like this story, send a review. (And for those who read my 'Darkness And Sorrow': Don't worry! I will continue that when I can. Read my profile and don't forget the vote!) **I do not own Naruto! Hidan and Kakuzu belong to Masashi Kishimoto! **

**Summary:** Hidan and Kakuzu are lost in a forest and find something that they soon hope they haven't never even heard about... What possibly could make these two creepy member of Akatsuki afraid?

**Warnings: **Blood, violence, swearing, ghosts etc.

**Chapter 1: The Breath**

A certain forest near the Lightning Country's border was large, deep and dark. This vast area was nothing but wilderness filled with untameable beasts and enormous trees. There was no humans or buildings, not to mention roads! The safest, and the only path if you didn't want to roam in the wilderness for the rest of your miserable life, was a small route just next to this strange forest.

No ninja was stupid enough to go randomly in this dark forest, at least not without a map, though they were all extremely unclear. It was a cruel fact that any soul that got lost in the forest never came back. There were even rumours about demons, ghosts and other dark creatures wandering around in this mysterious place, killing anyone that dared to step into their territory. That was the reason why this forest was called Jigok, Hell.

That day in the forest was no different than the others. The eerie ocean of trees was still and silent. Completely silent.

"... And it's all your bloody fault, asshole!"

"And who was it who didn't listen to the one reading the map, idiot"

"Huh?! Are you picking a fight, Fuckuzu?!"

Or it _would have been_ if there wasn't two men arguing so loudly that a flock of big crows sitting in the nearest trees flew away...

"You are starting to really piss me off, Hidan" said the taller man with a mask very coldly. "If you continue whining, I _will_ kill you".

"Really, Kakuzu. You say that all the time! Even though you know you couldn't pull it off!" spat the white haired man with a big three bladed scythe on his back.

Both men had a black cloak with red cloud designs on it which proved that these two belonged into Akatsuki, a group of organized and extremely dangerous S-rank criminals. In other words, these two were extremely strong missing-nins with insane abilities.

"Someday, Hidan." said the tall man called Kakuzu. "Someday I have enough time to send you straight to hell".

With these strongly irritated words Kakuzu turned his back and started to walk away. He opened the map once again and examined it carefully even though he knew it wasn't any good. Kakuzu knew they were completely lost and this incomplete and unclear map wouldn't help them at all. Still he concentrated to find the fastest way out off this useless forest and he didn't even hear his partner insulting him behind his back.

"I already said you could never... Oi! Where the hell are you going, asshole?! Are you even listening to me, you son of a..."

To be honest, Kakuzu would have killed this man a long time ago like he had killed all of his companions before Hidan. The idea was extremely fascinating but in this case Hidan really was right: Kakuzu just couldn't kill him. Even though Kakuzu would have tried (he actually had tried once), this arrogant brat just couldn't die. Stab his heart, slash his stomach open, cut his head off. None of them worked on Hidan, thanks to his good-for-nothing god Jashin. Kakuzu never had believed in true immortality but he had to admit that his current partner was pretty close to it. And this was the reason why only Hidan could ever be his team mate. Unfortunately.

And it definitely didn't change the fact that Kakuzu couldn't stand this foul mouthed masochist...

"Shut up and come" Kakuzu said shortly. "We have to get out this forest as soon as we can and then continue our mission to find the two tailed beasts jinchuuriki. It will be quicker if you don't whine all the time".

The masked man ignored his partners loud protests and kept walking. Hidan really wasn't something that Kakuzu was interested in right now. A strange feeling was bothering him. Actually Kakuzu had felt that something was wrong ever since they entered this odd forest to avoid ANBU squads.

Kakuzu had lived a long time and he had seen and experienced things that people today only told stories about. But this what he felt now was something completely new to him. It was like someone was watching them but he didn't feel anyone's presence. Like it would have been so small that you couldn't see it but at the same time, so big that it was able to shallow them both inside it before they even noticed. Something that could tear you head off but you couldn't cut with anything... And they _had_ heard stories about strange creatures roaming this forest...

What the hell was he thinking?! It wasn't anybody there expect Hidan and himself. (It didn't make him feel any better, though...) And if there was something that Kakuzu believed in, it was money and that ghosts didn't exist. End of discussion.

But still... Something was not right in this forest. Trees, rocks, animals... Everything felt wrong and twisted. The whole forest was like a huge, breathing monster, just waiting for the prey to walk into its grave... It was darker than a while ago... And the atmosphere was a lot heavier... Something was clearly coming...

Something dropped on the map. _Tip._

"Oh, _fucking_great!" Kakuzu heard Hidan shout. "And now it's starting to fucking rain too!"

Hidan was right. Water drops had started to fall from the sky and the dark clouds covered the sun completely.

Kakuzu noticed that he had stopped. He shook his head.

_What I'm paranoid about? _The Takikagure missing-nin thought by himself. _It must be because of that Hidan bastard... My brain must be messed up because of that whining._

"Lets hurry up and find some cover!" Hidan snapped and ran past Kakuzu.

"Hidan! Don't run away on your own!" Kakuzu tried to shout but Hidan had already disappeared into the woods.

_That idiot... _

Kakuzu wasn't really worried about his young partner. But if he'd get lost and Kakuzu had to go back to Akatsuki without him, Leader wouldn't be too happy and Kakuzu himself would be in _serious_ trouble...

Kakuzu sighed and followed his over-energetic partner. Luckily Hidan was cursing so loud that Kakuzu could hear him clearly in the pouring rain. Pursuing him wasn't difficult at all.

_Someday I really_ will_ kill him..._

Suddenly Kakuzu had to make a sudden stop when he almost ran into his shorter team mate. Kakuzu opened his mouth to say a couple of very well chosen words to this jashinist-idiot but then he noticed something odd: Hidan was all quiet.

Hidan just stood there his mouth open, staring at something in front of him. Kakuzu turned his glance the same way... And wondered if he was awake at all.

The thing that they saw in front of them was really something out off this world. Kakuzu hadn't ever seen anything like it.

"What the fuck is _this_about?!" Kakuzu heard Hidan say.

_To be continued..._


End file.
